The worstbest day of Roxas's life
by RainbowDitoo
Summary: A week after Roxas is released from Sora's heart, he runs into a problem on border patrol.


Your name is Roxas, and this has _got_ to be the worst day of your life. It has been a week since you were released from Sora's heart, and instead of getting to do fun things like eating ice-cream or sparring with Lea, you get sent on _heartless patrol_. You get that with the impending doom of all the worlds hanging over your head that Yen Sid might be a bit nervous. But three magical border checks a day? 3 a week you could understand, but this is straight out ridiculous. Nonetheless, here you were. Dragging the kingdom key along your side and sweat dripping down your neck.

It wasn't all bad though. Everyone got shared tasks and the duties were done with everyone else's help. Except Riku. You mean of _course_ the _keyblade master_ doesn't have to do the _easy_ work. No, he has to do the _hard_ work like explore new worlds or fight the heartless.

You sigh, and poke the grass in front of you before moving on. It could be worse, you tell yourself. Yeah, you could be like Lea who is stuck training with Sora. You giggle at the thought of it. You mean, Sora _is_ pretty much you, but there are a lot of differences between you and him. Just imagine it, "C'mon Lea you're almost there!" as he's floundering in the dirt surrounded by Kairi's magic.

Just then, something catches your eye. A little flash of black, a heartless, perhaps? You trot towards it, keyblade in your hand. As you part the bushes, however, it's not just a little shadow that greets you.

A tall heartless looms over your head, long tentacles whipping around its eyes like hair. It has 2 large feet, and a giant hole in its chest in the shape of a heart. It also doesn't help that now it's moving forward. In your general direction. Shit.

Well you guess all that complaining did you _some_ good, 'cause now here was something to spice up your afternoon. You dodge roll to the left and grip your keyblade tight in your hand. This should be a piece of cake if it doesn't see you. And shit.

The heartless catches sight of you within seconds of it spawning. This could be a problem. Another dodge roll, and a swift blow to the heartless's hand creates a little bit of an upper hand for you. That is if your life wasn't shit. Next second, the heartless has you in its hand, and it looks like it could be laughing at you. Well fan-fucking tastic.

You squirm a little bit, and finally your hand is freed. Sighing in relief, you feel the kingdom key snap back into your palm. Striking another blow, the heartless releases you. It's a long fall to the ground, and when you land, the wind is blown out of your lungs. The heartless makes another move as you flail around in the dirt. Next moment, you're back in the air, the heartless's grip stronger than ever.

Just... One... More... Hit! The heartless explodes into about a million chunks of munny that could get you ice-cream for a month without any struggle. You feel your keyblade charge with the energy of the heartless's power.

"Better report that heartless to Yen Sid y'know." Oh you've _got_ to be kidding. You turn around and flash a fake smile at _master_ Riku. "Yeah I know." You say with a huff. "I'm not stupid you know." Riku rolls his eyes and turns around, keyblade over his shoulder. "Just saying." He says as he heads out towards the tower, "You might be able to do something more entertaining if Yen Sid knows what you can and can't do." Riku turns a corner and disappears behind a tall bush. Hmm, now that was a thought. Maybe you _would_ brag to ol' Sid man…

Yen Sid sat in his chair, hands across his chest and his eyes unblinking. He was a scary sight if you didn't know him, but in truth, the guy was a big softie. So you're sure that the guy wouldn't care if you exaggerate a little, right?

You nod with mock worry, "Yep, about half the size of the tower, I'm certain." Riku rolls his eyes behind Yen Sid's chair, but Yen Sid himself is looking deadly serious. Yen Sid presses his lips together, and turns to Riku. "Master Riku," he starts, you roll your eyes, "How was the world you investigated today?" Riku shrugs and pulls out a small piece of paper from his jean pocket. Oh god, he keeps notes?

Clearing his throat, Riku begins to read the note, and you can tell he's trying to act like master's pet. "There were no visible heartless, but the circumstances were…" he pauses, and the left side of his mouth twitches, " _Special_." Yen Sid makes a "hmmm" noise, and it looks like he's trying to make a big decision. Finally, Yen Sid sits up straight,.

"If there are more heartless like this around the tower, having just Roxas do border checks could get dangerous, therefore, I would like Riku to do the border checks for tomorrow and Roxas to further investigate this special world." Bingo. A smile spreads across your face, and Riku looks visibly miffed. Yen Sid stands up and goes to look out the window. "Now remember Roxas," he starts, "This will only be for tomorrow, after that you will go back to the patrols and training. Go and get some dinner now, you will want to be prepared for your expedition."

You start to walk out of the room, a little hop in your step before Yen Sid raises a hand to stop you. "And don't forget that that world has special circumstances, so don't be surprised if you don't exactly… Look like you do now when you arrive there." You pause, and stare at Sid for a few moments, waiting for more until he waves you out. You head down to the kitchen with a grin on your face and Riku trailing behind you. Tomorrow should be great.


End file.
